1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to injectors and nozzles, and more particularly to multipoint injectors and nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
Enabling the breakup of large liquid bulk flow into finely atomized droplets has always been a challenge, particularly in fuel injection applications. For simplex pressure atomizers, in order to obtain high flow rates, the liquid supply pressure must increase dramatically, or the orifice must be enlarged. Often high pressure is not feasible, and droplets get larger as the orifice diameter increases. Air assist or prefilming air-blast nozzles are commonly used to atomize sprays when pressurized air is available. The air-blast method relies on the shearing effect of high velocity air to provide atomization. Often, an upstream trim orifice is incorporated which aids in flow calibration. The pressure drop taken across the trim orifice wastes energy which could potentially be used for atomization. In some cases, multiple injection points have been employed to disperse a flow, reducing each stream to a more manageable volume.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for multipoint fuel injection that allows for improved spray patternation. There also remains a need in the art for multipoint injectors with improved manufacturability. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.